


Fireworks

by meisthetic



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: F/M, fluff oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisthetic/pseuds/meisthetic
Summary: “I never thought Outei’s emperor would be this bad at lying.”





	Fireworks

Arriving thirty minutes earlier at the place was a little too much. Normally, ten minutes would have been fine. However, she arrived earlier than she thought. 

Her long, light orange hair tied up into a neat bun. With a few front locks of her hair swept to the side. Thanks to a friend of hers, who also helped her out in decorating her hairstyle. Adding simple golden pins on the sides of the bun and even placing a few small gems for the finishing touch. 

The female wore a red wine kimono, which had leaves and cherry blossoms painted all over the fabric in golden stitches. Emphasizing the intricate and beautiful patterns of her clothes. Matched with a light gray obi that was wrapped around her waist. Overall, she looked stunning. 

Mikado Anna decided to gamble.

Whether or not Nosaka would come, she still came. 

What was the purpose of all this? She would ask herself numerous times as she made her way forward. Taking small steps as she squeezed herself between the crowd of noisy teenagers.

Nosaka Yuuma is her rival. An opponent of theirs. The enemy they should keep watch of.

Yet there she was, meeting him privately.

Remembering the words that Nosaka told her the day before, it only made her regret coming to the place. Mikado didn’t even know why she decided to invite the guy, but to her, it felt like it was the right moment. Not to confess, but to prove him something. At first, the guy simply stared at her with those same lifeless gray optics of his. Perhaps he was slightly surprised? Or was it because he didn’t know how to respond to her sudden invitation. Then, the male let out a light chuckle and made another comment about her having a crush on him. However, this time, he was pretty convinced that Mikado certainly has feelings for him even if she was still trying to figure that one out.

In the end, Nosaka gave out an honest answer. One that got her thinking.

'I won’t make any promises.'

He said and left.

Understandable. Given that Nosaka has his own priorities. Especially being the captain of Outei Tsukinomiya. A popular icon for most soccer players around the country. A student who is being educated by the Scales of Ares.

From then on, Mikado felt a heavy weight on her chest. As if she just got rejected. Half of her expected that this would happen. So even after hearing that reply of his, at least, it didn’t hurt that much. Only a little.

Just then, she heard a loud siren coming from afar, somewhere around the beach. 

“Five minutes until the fireworks competition commences.”

Said the voice, echoing all throughout the place. People began making their way to the beach where they tried to find a comfortable place for themselves. Some even brought a few picnic baskets, fans and even a mat good for two people to sit on. They came prepared.

Mikado stood there and waited. Staring at the night sky above her. Darkness coated the entire sky with faint, glowing dots. Her sapphire blue hues followed one star from another until she saw a shooting star. Her eyes widened, shocked to actually see one. 

"One minute.” The voice echoed once more.

Mikado blinked twice. Her locks being blown away by the cold breeze.

“What did you wish for?” A voice asked, coming from her side. 

She was too concentrated on the shooting star that she failed to recognize that someone was already standing right beside her. A boy with vibrant red locks and gray eyes that stood a few feet taller than her. Wearing a black long sleeve shirt paired with his casual everyday jeans and a pair of sneakers. 

Nosaka Yuuma’s eyes were glued to the dark sky. The half-crescent moon that was shining above them both.

Mikado was taken aback. Eyes widened while her head turned to face him. Her expressions said it and disbelief was written all over her face. It didn’t even take Nosaka to figure out what her reaction would be. 

“Let me guess,” This time, the red-haired emperor faced Raimon’s manager. Locking his eyes on those icy blue optics of hers. The corners of his lips tugging into a tiny, mischievous smirk. “You wished for me to come here.”

“Nosaka-kun.” Unable to say anything else.

Mikado shut her eyes and lightly shook her head. Quite thankful that they were meeting at night and not in daylight. Hiding the faint blush that just formed on her cheeks was easy. Effortlessly turning her head slightly to the side as she added, “Sadly, you got it wrong.”

“Mind sharing it with me?”

“Only if you’re willing to tell yours.”

“I didn’t wish for anything.”

“I never thought Outei’s emperor would be this bad at lying.”

“Wishes are for the weak. For those who only rely on chances, opportunities, and miracles. As for me, I plan to make everything that I want—a reality.”

That was the difference between them. Just then, Mikado felt the gap that drew them both apart. The line that signified that they have different beliefs and opinions.

“I’d like to call myself as an opportunist.”

“Are you, Mikado-san?”

Obviously, she thought to herself. That was the reason why she invited Nosaka to come here. 

“Let’s just say, I’m not afraid of taking chances.” She replies.

“A risk-taker, then? You don’t seem like one to me.”

“I just asked the captain of our opposing team to come with me to the summer festival. Is that what you call playing it safe, then?”

This time, Nosaka was unable to say a word. 

Suddenly, a whistle-like sound was heard. A tiny dot swiftly moving all the way up towards the center of the vast sky. Then, there was a loud explosion. An array of bright yellow lights moving in spiral motions that transformed into glowing white raindrop-like crystals. Illuminating the darkness in a matter of seconds.

Both Nosaka and Mikado were still staring at each other. Waiting for whoever would speak up. However, after hearing the sound of the starting fireworks, they both turned their heads and looked up at the sky. Awed by the incredible sight that was right before them.

It only appeared for a few seconds, however, it felt like time itself froze for that very moment. Then the gradation of colors soon faded away. 

As soon as it disappeared, another shot of fireworks exploded into the sky. Light blue sparkles overlapped with striking red circles that blended together that before it faded away, for a sixteenth of a second, it seemed like the colors blended together. Making a huge, lavender oval-shaped disk leaving the spectators awestruck. 

Then another appeared. Then another. Like a domino effect. 

“I wanted you to see this,” Mikado spoke while her eyes were still staring up at the sky. 

Now, it became clear. Why she invited Nosaka to come by. So that he could also see this sight. The colors that gave life to the dark, endless sky. The different shades and how each of them stood out from the rest. Each second, leaving you breathless and eagerly waiting for the next to come. That stark contrast between light and darkness and how they both complemented each other. 

“You told me earlier that wishing is for the weak. Well, I’m not denying the fact that I am one. I can’t even dribble or make a goal like you, Nosaka-kun. I’m not as strong as you are.

But it doesn’t hurt to believe. To have a little hope. Even if it’s just a fraction of a whole, I’m still willing to take that chance.

That is why I wished for you to be better, Nosaka-kun. I’m willing to bet on that small ounce of hope, that you’ll get through this.”

It felt good to actually let everything out. For Mikado to tell him the truth. She felt like crying, but at the same time, laughing. Glad that Nosaka came and also a little disappointed that the night isn’t going to last forever. Mikado knew deep inside that the fireworks were about to end. When it does, everything will be set back to where it was.

So Mikado turned and faced him. Flashed him one of her brightest smiles as a tear formed in the corner of her eye. It slowly trickled down to her cheek. But before it could even reach her jawline, she felt a hand touch her skin. Nosaka extended his arm and wiped the tear with his forefinger. 

“You’re not the only one who wants to believe, Mikado-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! This is what I get for being in Inazuma hell hole for four days straight now it's not even funny.


End file.
